Field
The present disclosure relates generally to archery and, more specifically to a portable slingbow apparatus for launching as well as carrying and storing arrows.
Related Art
This section is intended to introduce aspects of existing technology that may be in some way related to aspects of the present disclosure to be presented in more detail and claimed herebelow. This section further provides context and background information purposed to facilitate a better understanding of the present disclosure, and not admissions of prior art under applicable parent law statutes.
A number of devices presently exist that address the necessity for a compact, arrow launching apparatus, though most have utilized variations of either the traditional sling-shot or more refined versions of projectile launchers known commercially, e.g., as Wrist-Rockets®, and more recently modified with various types of attachable arrow-rest and guide elements and apertures enabling their use as arrow launching devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,895, issued to Loveless for “Sling Shot” is a conventional sling-shot adapted for use in launching an arrow. Halverson's U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,760 entitled “Catapult Device” also utilizes a conventional sling-shot, but introduces a modified bolt or shortened arrow which attaches to the propelling medium at the fore end rather than the nock (i.e., notch at the arrow's aft or trailing end).
Saunders' U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,770, entitled “Sling Bow,” elaborates on earlier models by incorporating an arm rest and guide element to steady the launching apparatus as the sling is pulled and the arrow is released. Other patent documents including Dantzler's U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,439 for “Catapult,” Stribling's U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,254 for “Sling Shot,” and Olson's U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,007 for “Sling Bow” recognized the advantage and need for a more compact and portable device for launching arrows. Most of the latter are concerned with using traditional sling-shots and adding various types of arrow rest and guide elements and apertures designed to hold and steady an arrow as it is drawn and launched.
Olson's “Sling Bow,” mentioned hereabove, elaborates upon previous devices to allow for quick adjustment between left and right hand shooting, and adds a more agile arrow rest and guide element configured to lessen any affect on arrow flight. Pfotenhauer's U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,729 presents an “Elastic band Guided Article Projecting Device” utilizing rubber bands for launching a projectile from a cross-bow style device. No combined quiver/bow structure is included in the aforementioned devices. Chee's U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,369 describes a “Launching Apparatus and Assembly” wherein projectile-retaining quivers are disclosed as ancillary to the launching device, but these quivers clearly are intended to be worn on the user's arm, leg or waist where they remain physically independent of the launch device itself.
These previously granted patents are generally related to the present invention, but do not present the advantageous details as now will be described herebelow. For example, while Olson provides a projectile launcher that can be adjusted by its operator to accommodate right or left-handedness, it is not inherently ambidextrous (as described herein), and does not incorporate an extended rear aperture housing structure as a brake to prevent or minimize wrist slap (as will be described herebelow). Moreover, above-noted projectile launching devices do not physically combine the launching apparatus and quiver, nor utilize the quiver structure as the launching device.